A touch display device such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigator or the like generally has a flat surface. In order to operate the display device, the device holder needs to stare at the display screen of the display device.
Therefore, how to enable the holder to conveniently operate the display device without looking at the display screen becomes a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field.